Narcisse Paon
Narcisse Paon is the son of Princess Rosette and the King of the Peacocks from Madame d'Aulnoy's fairy tale Princess Rosette. Info Name: Narcisse Paon Age: 14 Parent's Story: Princess Rosette Roommate: Kamil Zlotkowski Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To collect as many feathers as possible. My "Magic" Touch: I can build stuff out of feathers. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Cynthia Nez. People mistake us for a lesbian couple sometimes because everyone thinks I look like a girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: It gets annoying having to constantly correct people who keep thinking that I'm a girl. Guys can wear pink and have long hair too. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I love creating things. Least Favorite Subjects: Chemythstry. We have to work with fire, and I get scared. Best Friend Forever After: My girlfriend Cynthia. She enjoys the peacock feathers I wear on my hat. I'm also close with my roommate Kamil. Character Appearance Narcisse is of average height, with long red hair (almost down to the shoulders) and dark blue eyes. He wears a salmon pink shirt, a pink vest, and blue pants. Around his neck is a green scarf. On his head is a blue cap with peacock feathers. He is easily mistaken for a girl. Personality Narcisse is somewhat meek and submissive. He has a close relationship with his mother and frequently calls her - he fears something is going to happen to her if he doesn't call her. Narcisse resents the fact that he is constantly mistaken for a girl - he points out that lots of other guys in the school have long hair. He says that people do it even when he's not wearing a shirt. Biography Bonjour! My name is Narcisse Paon. I am the son of Princess Rosette and the King of the Peacocks. My mother spent her childhood in a tower. But when she was fifteen, her parents died and she was allowed to leave the tower. Mom became fascinated with peacocks and wanted to marry the King of the Peacocks. Her brothers set out to find him. They showed him her portrait and the king hoped that she was just as beautiful - or else her brothers would lose their heads. When Mom set out, her nurse tried to throw her into a sea and send her own daughter in her place. The king was furious. Mom then went to find the king, but her dog went and stole the king's food. An old man helped to convince that Mom was the king's bride. The king agreed and married Mom. I am one of two children. I have an older sister named Rosalie. I love my mother a lot and always call her. It's hard being at Ever After High without her since I really miss her. Mom wants me to be more independent, though. I'm also afraid of deep water since I can't swim, and I'm very much afraid of fire. But one real problem that I have is that people mistake me for a girl way too much. It's because I wear pink and I have long hair. It gets annoying - I want people to know that I'm a boy. Pink isn't just for girls - it's my favorite color. (The worst part is that male students have hit on me because of it.) I wear feathers in my hats, and I love collecting feathers and making things out of them. I can get pretty creative with them, and I buy them in bulk from the school store. I have a girlfriend named Cynthia, and she's very nice. We spend a lot of time with each other. I'm also friends with Isidore L'Orange, Therese Lebeau, and my roommate Kamil Zlotkowski. I'm a Neutral because I don't know whether I want to take after Mom or Dad. If I follow Mom's role, I will have to be thrown into the ocean, but if I take Dad's role, I might have to order executions. The thought of both of those makes me nervous. The idea of eating peacocks makes me kind of sick. I'd never eat one, that's for sure. Royalty in Féerie eat all sorts of crazy things. It could be worse, though. In some parts of the world, people eat tarantulas. Ew... Trivia *Narcisse is the French form of the Greek mythological name Narcissus (as well as the French form of the feminine form Narcissa). Narcissus was a handsome and vain youth who was cursed to fall in love with his own reflection - from here comes the term "narcissist". Narcisse Paon's flamboyant appearance would probably be seen as narcissistic to some, but he is actually quite far from vain. **Narcisse's name being a unisex name references the fact that many students mistake him for a girl. *Narcisse's surname means "peacock" in French. Peacocks are frequently associated with vanity. *Narcisse owns a pet peacock named Cassandre. He and Milan Jabuka's peahen Zlata had peachicks together. *Narcisse is a distant cousin of Celedonia and Septimio Pavón, as well as Heloise Paon. *Narcisse is a member of Eugene Serpentin's roller hockey team, the Green Pagodas. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Cindy Robinson, who voices Libra in Fire Emblem: Awakening. (Like Narcisse, Libra is frequently mistaken for a girl.) Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:Princes Category:Princess Rosette Category:The Red Fairy Book